1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to surgical instruments and, more specifically, to powered surgical instruments including non-contact switch block assemblies.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Powered surgical instruments generally have a handle portion including a plurality of control buttons and switches to control electrical components within the handle portion and a working portion extending from the handle portion that contacts a patient. After each use, the powered surgical instrument is disposed of, reused, or partially disposed of and partially reused. Any part of a powered surgical instrument that is reused must be sterilized to neutralize potentially infectious agents before being reused.
The autoclave process has been used for many years to sterilized reusable surgical instruments. However, the steam and the high-pressure used in the autoclave process can damage electrical components within the housing.
The plurality of control buttons and switches must be able to withstand repeated exposure to the autoclave process. A common solution is to seal the plurality of control buttons and switches or cover the plurality of control buttons and switches with membranes. However, cyclic pressurizing and depressurizing of the plurality of control buttons and switches fatigue the seals or membranes. As a consequence of this fatigue, steam can enter the plurality of control buttons and switches causing the powered surgical instrument to fail.
Accordingly, a continuing need exists for control buttons and switches that can withstand cyclical pressurizing and depressurizing.